The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to presence verification and, more particularly, but not exclusively, to real time personnel presence verification.
A wide array of customer related transactions rely on a mobile device which detects a machine-readable label in real time. For instance, in some cases, a mobile device may be used to detect a MREL attached to a pharmaceutical in order to obtain information relating to the existence or absence of allergens relevant to a customer having acute allergic reaction to a substance possibly contained in the pharmaceutical.
Mobile devices with integrated cameras are widely used as economical image-sensors and image-processing software became more readily available to the public. Such devices are manufactured with built-in cameras. Images and videos captured through the use of these mobile devices may be stored locally in the mobile device and/or persisted via application device interfaces to remote repositories and/or transmitted via a network to a remote server for further processing. The use of machine-readable label technology in real time systems has proliferated as a means for effective information identification and retrieval.
In some embodiments, machine-readable labels allow numbers, characters, and other symbols to be encoded into multi-dimensional spaced geometric shaped sequences. A mobile device with an integrated camera may then detect the machine-readable label arrangement on a product. Subsequently, an application having a decoding module decodes the encoded image, and the information gathered from the decoded image may be utilized as data and/or a message sent to a network and acted upon accordingly.
Existing methods for personnel presence verification include time clocks, biometric identification such as palm or fingerprint, fixed cameras and global positioning system (GPS) tracking.